El destino del alma
by Bruthis-666
Summary: Su comienzo había sido desastrozo y su final lo había sido aún mas, destrozados y humillados se habían retirado pero... ¿Si tuvieran que aparentar ser amigos de sus mayores enemigas, solo para destruirlas y llevar a cabo su venganza? Después de todo ellos eligen su propio destino.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo** **1**

Era un día despejado en Saltadilla, los niños caminando a la escuela, personas haciendo ejercicio en el parque, una mañana tranquila para todos excepto para una chica de cabellos rubios que se dirigía nuevamente tarde a la Preparatoria, todo porque sus hermanas no tuvieron la decencia de apiadarse de ella y despertarla para irse juntas como frecuentaban hacerlo, pero por supuesto les pareció divertido gastarle una pequeña broma para que así aprendiera a no quedarse hasta más de media noche viendo esos desfiles de moda que tanto le gustaban, pero le era imposible no quedarse ya que solo quería ver esas hermosas prendas hechas por los mismísimos dioses o al menos eso pensaba ella.

–¿Cómo pudieron haber sido así de crueles conmigo?– gruñía por lo bajo Bubbles mientras volaba lo más rápido que podía para tomar su primera clase– yo siempre soy amable con ellas y trato de que lleguen temprano a clases– seguía murmurando la rubia cuando pudo divisar no muy lejos la escuela.

Al llegar a esta corrió rápidamente al edificio en el que sería su clase, en la cual ya se encontraban sus hermanas.

– ¿Puedo pasar?– preguntaba avergonzada y dando tres pequeños golpeteos a la puerta.

–Pase, pero que sea la última vez que llega tarde señorita Utonium– la reprendió la profesora, la rubia comenzaba a caminar hasta su lugar mientras divisaba a sus hermanas y las fulminaba con la mirada, se dirigió a su asiento que era en medio de ellas, a la izquierda Buttercup y a la derecha Blossom.

–Hermanita, creo que te has quedado dormida más de la cuenta– susurraba en tono burlón Buttercup.

–Si ustedes me hubieran despertado en lugar de jugarme una broma habría llegado temprano– contesto con un tono enfadado la menor.

–Dejen de pelear, se meterán en problemas– hablo Blossom para que así sus hermanas prestaran atención.

Después de aquel percance continuaron las clases normalmente, hasta que llegó la hora libre en la que podían ir a comer y desestresarse de clases.

– ¿Qué ocurre Rubia?– pregunto Buttercup a la menor.

–No he tenido el mejor día– dijo desanimada –posiblemente si no me hubieran dejado me hubiera ido mejor– se notaba el enfado en su voz, la menor no tenía el mejor humor aquel día, le faltaba horas de sueño y el chiste de sus hermanas no había sido divertido para ella.

–Tranquila Bubbles, trataremos de no volver a hacerlo pero deberías aprender a no quedarte despierta tan tarde, sabemos que te gustan los desfiles de modas pero necesitas tus horas de sueño– hablo con sabiduría Blossom, ella siempre lograba que sus hermanas tomaran mejores decisiones después de todo por esa razón era su líder.

–Lo considerare, gracias Bloss– termino derrotada– y ahora ¿Vamos a comer a la cafetería?– cambio de tema la pequeña Bubbles ya que no quería seguir discutiendo con sus hermanas.

–Me han comentado varios del equipo de fútbol que incluyeron un capuchino excelente en el menú y que entraron unos chicos interesantes a trabajar– Buttercup les guiño el ojo y las hizo caminar en dirección al lugar.

Al llegar a la cafetería varias chicas se encontraban amontonadas en la barra, al parecer había un chico rubio bastante guapo atendiendo, fueron por su bandeja para que les sirvieran la comida, pasando por varias secciones hasta llegar a la de postres en la que se encontraron con la gran multitud de chicas que vieron al entrar en la que observaron de cerca al chico que causaba tanta conmoción pero decidieron pasar de largo para no quedar perdidas entre la multitud.

Pasaron directamente donde se encontraba un chico nuevo que escaneaba las tarjetas donde cobraban su comida – ¿Me permiten sus tarjetas bellas damas?– preguntaba con un pequeño tono de coquetería.

–Por supuesto niño bonito– le daba las tarjetas Buttercup mientras lo veía con desagrado.

– Me parece que una chica tan guapa como tú no ha tenido un buen día– le guiño el ojo con picardía, en ese instante Butter pudo sentir como su sangre hervía ya que para ella era normal que los chicos le temieran en lugar de coquetearle por ser una de las más fuertes de sus hermanas y la escuela.

El chico le devolvió las tarjetas a Blossom ya que la mediana de las hermanas se había ido echando humos mientras se alejaba a una mesa en la cafetería. La mayor simplemente le sonrió con amabilidad mientras se retiraba para alcanzar a Buttercup asimismo la menor se iba detrás de ellas.

Cuando Blossom llego a la mesa junto a sus hermanas se dio cuenta que ahí se encontraban Mitch y Robin con su bandeja llena de comida, sonrió al verlos y les saludo con la mano.

-¿Pueden crees que ese idiota se haya comportado así conmigo?, he interactuado una sola vez con él y ya lo desteto- hablaba Buttercup entre dientes.

-¿De qué hablas Butter?- cuestionaba Robin con total tranquilidad ya que estaba acostumbrada a que en ocasiones su amiga hablara entre dientes.

-El chico que se encarga de escanear las tarjetas le coqueteo, ¿puedes creerlo? ese chico no tiene miedo a morir- se adelantó a contestar Bubbles mientras la recorría un escalofrió por pensar en lo que su hermana podría hacerle a aquel muchacho.

Robin y Mitch simplemente se miraron incrédulos para después explotar en carcajadas que podían escucharse por toda la cafetería, lo que hizo que algunos curiosos voltearan para saber lo que provoco la risa de los chicos.

-¿Qué les parece tan gracioso a ustedes?- dijo fieramente la mediana de las hermanas.

-A mi nada- contestaba inocentemente su amiga mientras subía los hombros, mientras Mitch ignoraba olímpicamente a su amiga para continuar hablando sobre la situación.

-¿Me estas contando que este pequeño demonio esta así por un tarado que no le tiene miedo a la muerte?- interrogaba incrédulo al saber la situación por la que su amiga se encontraba tan enojada.

-Sí, solo por eso- decía con simpleza Bubbles.

-Simplemente increíble- contestaba de vuelta su amigo quedando pensativo.

-Bueno, pero cambiando de tema, ¿le has contestado a Cody rubia?- mencionaba una intrigada Robin.

-No he podido hacerlo, simplemente no me veo saliendo con él- decía sin más la menor.

–Blossom ¿tú qué opinas?– la miraba expectante su mejor amiga, esta solo logro verla con una interrogante en el rostro ya que no había prestado atención a la conversación y mucho menos se había dado cuenta en el momento que cambiaron de tema.

– ¿Crees que deba ir a la cita con Cody?– la miraba con duda su hermana.

–Claro y porque no ir, sería bueno que te des la oportunidad con Cody después de todo tantos años juntos puede surgir algo- contesto con simpleza

–Lo ves Bubbles no hay nada de qué preocuparse después de todo no hay razón para no darte una oportunidad de convivir de forma distinta con él-se integraba a la conversación Buttercup ya que se encontraba de mejor humor y estaba escuchando lo que se comentaba.

Mientras las chicas y sus amigos seguían conversando a la distancia los observaban dos chicos con una evidente curiosidad.

– ¿Ya has notado quienes se encuentran ahí?– le cuestiono el pelinegro al rubio una vez que se disiparon los estudiantes del lugar de la cocina.

– ¿Son ellas?- se giró a ver a su hermano con sorpresa ya que ni siquiera había podido verlas por estar ocupado en la barra con las chicas, pero ahora las veía eran ellas eran las PPG–debemos de comenzar el plan lo antes posible, no podemos perder el tiempo– le dijo un tanto intimidante para después alejarse del ojiverde para tener una mejor visualización de ellas – _por fin serán nuestras PPG_ – pensó el menor de aquellos tres hermanos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Después del almuerzo y unas cuantas charlas más sonaron las campanadas para el regreso a clases y por lo tanto debían regresar a sus aulas, ya que Mitch y Robin iban en un salón distinto, se despidieron para así poderse ir a su aula correspondiente.

-Me he alegrado mucho de tener esa charla chicas, me ha ayudado a tomar una decisión respecto a Cody- sonrió la menor de las tres.

-Para eso estamos B, así que no dudes en acudir a nosotros- dijo la mayor.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotras- menciono la mediana.

Después de esa pequeña charla entraron al aula y así las clases continuaron con normalidad durante lo que quedaba del día, ya que aquel día no tenían alguna actividad extra después de la escuela se dirigieron a su casa para poder descansar y realizar sus tareas correspondientes.

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito la peli-naranja.

-Es extraño, al parecer el Profesor no está, revisaré en el laboratorio- se encaminó la rubia al lugar de trabajo de su padre.

Al toparse con la puerta pudo observar un papel con algo escrito así que lo tomó y se dirigió a la cocina donde había visto que se dirigían sus hermanas y leyó en voz alta.

"Chicas he tenido que salir de emergencia, me han necesitado para un nuevo proyecto así que estaré fuera por unos días, deje la tarjeta por si necesitan comprar más comida u ocurre una emergencia, no duden en llamarme.

Las quiere, el Profesor"

-Creo que no veremos al Profesor por un tiempo- dijo Blossom un tanto triste.

-No hay que desanimarnos chicas saben que regresará pronto- dijo Bubbles tratando de animar a sus hermanas.

-Pero hay que prepararnos de comer, muero de hambre- cambiaba de tema Butter.

-Me toca cocinar- mencionó la rubia.

Después de aquello Bubbles puso manos a la obra para hacer una comida rica a sus hermanas para después comenzar con sus deberes. Al terminar de cocinar las llamó y comieron con tranquilidad para después ir cada una a su habitación y así verse hasta el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente las tres llegaron justo a tiempo, tomaron sus asientos y esperaron a que su profesor llegara aunque no tardo tanto en anunciar su llegada haciendo que guardaran silencio y con esto les comento que tendrían unos alumnos nuevos integrándose a su grupo, les pidió respeto ante ellos y que los trataran de integrar.

-Por favor pasen y preséntense- hablaba el profesor mientras tres chicos muy peculiares entraban a su aula.

El que parecía ser el mayor de los tres comenzó a hablar primero- Mi nombre es Brick Him, ellos dos son mis hermanos Butch y Boomer Him, esperamos integrarnos muy pronto- el semblante de los chicos era intimidante tanto que nadie se atrevía a decir nada, ni siquiera había cuchicheos por parte de las chicas o burlas por parte de los chicos.

Las chicas no podían creer que los chicos que se encontraban en la cafetería fueran los mismos que ahora se encontraban frente a ellas en su aula, Buttercup de solo ver a aquel chico le hirvió la sangre, no podía creer que estarían en el mismo grupo, Bubbles se encontraba algo sorprendida pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, sin embargo Blossom se encontraba confundida aquel chico de cabellera peli naranja se le hacía familiar, se le había quedado viendo tanto tiempo que hizo que sus miradas se encontraran y le diera un vuelco al corazón por el susto que le había dado encontrarse con esos ojos color sangre.

-Muy bien siéntense en los asientos detrás de las señoritas Utonium, comenzaremos la clase- dijo el profesor para que tomaran el asiento correspondiente.

Las clases habían transcurrido normalmente, entre cambios de aula y maestros se encontraban un poco estresadas, aunque ese día tenían la suerte de que sus actividades extra-clase tocaran el mismo día por lo tanto podrían desestresarse y regresar juntas a casa.

Bubbles había llegado a su clase de arte en la cual se encontraba Cody por lo que tendría que contestarle sobre la cita la cual no estaba segura de asistir, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar ante la situación que se presentaría.

-Hola Bubbles-

La saco de sus pensamientos la mismísima voz que en ese preciso momento no quería escuchar –Hola Cody- trato de contestar lo más amable posible.

-¿Consideraste la cita del viernes?- sonrió amablemente, Bubbles se sentía dudosa antes esta cita ya que conocía a Cody desde que eran niños pero si surgía algo y al final no funcionaba, no quería perder a ese gran amigo que se ganó con los años, termino dejando sus miedos a un lado y tomo una decisión.

-Claro estaré encantada- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Me haces muy feliz- Cody la abrazo de la emoción.

-¿A qué hora y en qué lugar?- dijo más tranquila y apartándose un poco del agarre de su amigo.

-Te parece a las 6 en la cafetería "El gato negro", escuche que hay algunas cosas exquisitas así que me gustaría ir contigo a probarlo- sonreía más y más con cada palabra.

-Entonces nos veremos ahí Cody- se despidió Bubbles para dirigirse a su mesa de dibujo pero antes de llegar a esta choco contra alguien haciendo que cayera -¡Ouch!- dijo mientras se frotaba la parte afecta.

-Lo siento, te encuentras bien- se escuchaba bastante preocupado el chico.

-Si no te preocupes- al levantar la mirada se pudo encontrar con unos ojos cobalto que la hipnotizaron por un momento para después continuar hablando -solo a sido un pequeño golpe, nada de que preocuparse- menciono mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Oh déjame ayudarte- dijo aquel rubio para tomar sus manos y levantarla pero al hacer esto provoco que sus cuerpos tuvieran un pequeño choque y el tuviera que tomarla por la cintura, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Bubbles.

-Nuevamente siento haber hecho que cayeras- decía bastante avergonzado para después alejarse de la PPG para así tener una mejor visión de su rostro y tener menos incomodidad -por cierto soy Boomer- sonrió levemente mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella.

-Soy Bubbles, mucho gusto- le respondía el gesto.

-Lo sé, estamos en la misma clase, soy el "chico nuevo"- dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, has entrado hoy, siento no haberlo recordado- decía un poco apenada -por cierto, veo que estas en la clase, ¿te gusta el arte?- preguntaba casualmente.

-Me encanta, por esa razón estoy aquí- decía sonriendo.

 _-Por supuesto que está aquí por eso, reacciona Bubbles-_ se reprendió mentalmente.

-Me alegra compartir gustos, espero podamos hablar y vernos de nuevo, ahora te dejaré con lo tuyo, nos vemos Boomer- se despedía la rubia.

-Hasta luego Bubbles- respondía el gesto _-veo que nos has cambiado nada Bubbles-_ con ese pensamiento se alejó de ella.

Cuando se alejó pudo sentarse en su mesa y continuar con el dibujo que hacía varias clases llevaba haciendo, alrededor suyo se encontraban varias telas así como lápices, colores, acuarelas, entre otras cosas ya que realizaba diversos proyectos.

En la finalización de la clase, se dirigió a la entrada para esperar a sus hermanas, mientras tanto pensó que su clase fue bastante desestresante y creativa ya que no solo había hecho un dibujo sino que al término de este pudo realizar algunos bocetos para unos vestidos que tenía en mente, a la llegada de sus hermanas se despidieron de Robin y Mitch ya que estos venían con Blossom y Buttercup respectivamente, comenzaron a andar a su casa para poder descansar de aquel día.

 _Nota de autora:_

 _En verdad estoy muy alegre por publicar esta historia ya que tenía esta idea rondándome desde hace mucho pero espero que les guste y dejen sus review que me harían muy feliz._

 _Chao, Bruthis-666_


End file.
